The Problem with Being Evil
by plutoryan
Summary: Cassandra Mercedes, thought she was a normal teenage girl with the exception that she was raised by Phoebe Halliwell and has the powers of a whitelighter flowing in her veins. So what happens to her perfect life when evil surfaces? Set in AlteredFuture


_A terrible ear piercing scream could be heard echoing through the apartment that Sydney Mercedes had been hiding in since he and his family had become the very object of the source's obsession. Sydney jolted awake when he heard the scream, pinpointing it with that of his wife's, he sprang to his feet and rushed to action running down the hall towards the sources of the scream and the renewed crying of a baby. _

_Sydney flung the door of the nursery open, seeing his wife's mutilated form lying on the ground beside the crib, his next fears were for his only living heir to his name, his daughter who was reaching up playfully to the purple and blue orbed lights that were surrounding her tiny form and protecting her from harm. Sydney took a deep sigh of relief as he realised that his wife must have succeeded in foiling the plans of the demons that had somehow found their way into their house, but at a terrible price. Sydney bent down to his wife's side as her body slowly vanished, he knew that it was now his job to protect his daughter from the apparent danger that he had left her in. He took a seat opposite the crib of his daughter as he reminisced on the events of the past two years._

_Sydney Mercedes, son of the ex-source and a very powerful witch, had been raised to hate magic and to kill anyone who stood in his father's way but when he met Rhiannon Edwards a young witch-white lighter he became immediately attracted and bound his powers upon marrying the love of his life. But the one thing he hadn't planned on was the child that Rhiannon was carrying, born with the powers of the most powerful demons, the powers of a witch and a white lighter the child was proclaimed a threat to both white and black magic. He decided in this solitary moment as he picked up his young daughter, that the only way his daughter would ever be safe was for them to be separated._

_**Meanwhile...in the Underworld, many things were underfoot. The new seer to the source stood over her cauldron as she watched one of the Elders proclaiming a new prophecy, which was of great interest to her. **_

_**"The Charmed Destiny shall not end with the sisters, it has been proclaimed that the twice blessed child shall inherit part of his elders destiny, and the power to move things with his mind along with that of another Halliwell, that has done one selfless act for the benefit of the greater good, shall inherit the power of molecular control, and finally a witch of demonic heritage, shall inherit the power of foresight. This is the new Charmed Destiny, but when it will be filled I do not know all I know is that the original Charmed Ones shall fight alongside these destined, for many many years after this event."**_

_**The seer, her job done flamed out of her chambers to inform the Source of this development, although the problem was she missed one of the more important parts of this prophecy.**_

_**"Onto other matters, the prophecy of most concern is that of the Destined that shall inherit the Charmed Destiny of the witch of Demonic Heritage. She is a threat to good and evil magic alike; we saw what those demons did to her mother. She was one of us and she stood no chance against the Source's magic. Whoever this source is he has business with the father, and as long as she has ties that bind her to him, she shall be in danger. If her powers fall into the wrong hands, we will be forced to move and move quickly. We cannot risk that the source will use her against the Charmed Ones, and she is one of the only threats to them if she is indeed evil. Her true hope for happiness is to be fostered with the Halliwell's, they will instil the values she shall need into her and raise her to embrace her powers when she comes into them, but for now her powers must be bound. Thadius...inform the father of our prophecy and then retire here, we shall watch over her closely from now on. As for Christopher Halliwell, he will learn in time what he did for the greater good in saving his brother, and those memories shall be returned to him, if he wishes it."**_

_He bundled the tiny baby in a blue blanket, placing a solitary kiss on her forehead as he began the tedious act of stripping her of her powers until she was old enough to use them, only leaving her with the power of telekinesis, orbing and empathy. Powers that would not be used against the forces of good magic, and ones that could not be easily turned against her. He cradled her in his arms a little longer, as a tear strolled down his face, shimmering to the doorstep of the only place he knew in San Francisco where she would be safe, and her powers would be embraced not frowned upon, another kiss was placed on her forehead as he rang the doorbell. He had informed the Halliwell's of his predicament and they had agreed to raise her in their house with all the other Halliwell children, but she would be raised as Sydney Mercedes' daughter. When he glanced up to see Phoebe Halliwell standing before him, he handed her over without a second thought and shimmered out of the Halliwell's life and out of his daughters._

_**13 years later...**_

**"Cassie Marie Mercedes, if you do not ply yourself from between the bed sheets this instant you shall be severely punished." Phoebe Halliwell boomed from outside the green door of her adopted daughter, she had raised little April Mercedes as a good being and now at thirteen years old the hard work was just beginning. Three teenagers in this house was definitely too much to handle, and with the added input of magic it the Halliwell sisters were facing their toughest job yet.**

**"I won't say it again young lady..."Phoebe began threatening once more, before she was surprised to find the form of her blonde and blue eyed victim standing infront of her.**

**"You were saying Aunt Phoebs..." Cassie stated with a smirk crossing her face, she was indeed the very image of an innocent with a hidden agenda when she looked like that. **

**Phoebe looked down upon the little girl she considered her own, wearing her old baggy jeans and a plain blue shirt, with her hair lazily sitting around her shoulders and covered partly by the blue baseball cap that she had placed on her head. A different look today, but Phoebe still could see the little girl under all the layers of her hand me downs from Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Suddenly remembering exactly why she had been calling Cassie in the first place. **

**"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure that you remembered that you have to head off to magic school when you get home from school." Phoebe reminded as she headed down the stairs, glancing back at the young girl as she smiled a little. "Have a good day, baby..."**

**"You too!" Cassie called after her as she grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she jumped down the stairs, and out the door, waving goodbye to the rest of her adopted family before taking the long walk to school. She didn't have to walk to school, she could always wait the extra ten minutes for Piper to take her to school with the rest of the Halliwell's but when she was stuck in with all of the other kids at one time she always felt somehow out of place. **

**She walked along the streets of San Francisco without much of a care to what was going around her when she heard the faint sound of orbing behind her, she rolled her eyes as she continued walking, not bothering to turn around as she spoke. "Chris, if you had of wanted to walk with me to school you should have gotten up earlier." She mumbled as she stopped and turned, her gaze meeting the intent green eyes of her best friend, Chris Wyatt Halliwell.**

**"Why do you always know it was me, it could be Wy, or even a dark lighter out to slit your throat." Chris whined as he strode up towards her, his hands in his pockets as he stared intently towards her.**

**"Come on girly girl, lets get to school before teach blames me for us being late again." Cassie stated simply as they began walking together, talking about normal teenage stuff and how at the first chance they got they were getting out of San Francisco and away from the Halliwell Manor. **

**But what Cassie didn't know was that deep in the darkness someone watched her waiting for the moment when she came into the demonic powers that were her birth right. "Then, little Mercedes, you will kill them all..."**


End file.
